Our TTTE Universe (Raphianna, Goldsaddletank, and suicuneluvr)
by Raphianna
Summary: Posted for fun. This isn't a story. It is however, TTTE related. My sisters, Goldsaddletank, suicuneluvr, and I, have our own TTTE humanised universe, just as I'm sure others do. And this is ours. These are OUR ideas. Ones that we don't intend on changing, unless we decide otherwise. It's how our humanised stories and rps are pictured :) please enjoy
1. Basics

**Our TTTE Universe**

 **Update as of 9/11/18: added in Duncan's profile!**

…

 **Characters Used (Main):**

\- Thomas  
\- Edward  
\- Henry  
\- Gordon  
\- James  
\- Percy  
\- Toby  
\- Emily  
\- Stanley  
\- Rosie  
\- Flora  
\- Hiro  
\- Spencer  
\- Duck  
\- Whiff  
\- BoCo  
\- Daisy  
\- Connor  
\- Caitlin

 **Ages:**

\- Thomas – 15  
\- Edward – 29  
\- Henry – 23  
\- Gordon – 24  
\- James – 17  
\- Percy – 17  
\- Toby – 18  
\- Emily – 19  
\- Stanley – 19  
\- Rosie – 26  
\- Flora – 22  
\- Hiro – 27  
\- Spencer – 24  
\- Duck – 30  
\- Whiff – 26  
\- BoCo – 31  
\- Daisy – 22  
\- Connor – 25  
\- Caitlin – 20

 **Our Steam Team:**

\- Thomas  
\- Edward  
\- Henry  
\- Gordon  
\- James  
\- Percy  
\- Toby  
\- Emily  
\- Stanley  
\- Rosie  
\- Flora  
\- Hiro  
\- Spencer  
\- Duck  
\- Whiff  
\- Connor  
\- Caitlin  
 **(And even though they're Diesels)**  
\- BoCo  
\- Daisy

 **Siblings (both main and not):**

Edward/Rosie/Gordon/Thomas  
Henry/Percy  
Hiro/James  
Flora/Toby  
Spencer/Stanley  
Duck/Whiff/Emily  
Connor/Caitlin  
BoCo/Daisy  
Millie/Luke  
Duncan/Rusty

 **Relationships (romantic/both main and not):**

 **(Beware, all gay ships. Gay ships galore~)**

James/Thomas  
Henry/Edward  
Connor/Gordon  
Caitlin/Emily  
Millie/Rosie  
BoCo/Duck  
Spencer/Hiro  
Ashima/Gina  
Molly/Lady  
Daisy/Flora (this was Goldsaddletank's idea :3)  
Duncan/Luke (as was this~)

 **Friend Groups (non-romantic/both main and not):**

Thomas/Edward/Henry/Gordon/James **aka. The Main Five**  
Thomas/James/Percy/Toby/Emily/Stanley **aka. Main Six**  
Thomas/James/Percy **aka. The Power Trio**  
BoCo/Duck/Edward **aka. Oldies but Goldies** **(distantly Edward, Duck, and BoCo yell 'we're not that old!')**  
Gordon/Henry/James **aka. Strike Threesome**  
Stephen/Glynn/Millie/Luke **aka. The Ulfstead Castle Group**  
Emily/Molly/Lady **aka. Three Flowers**

 **Profiles:**

 **Thomas Hill:**

Age: 15  
Likes: His older siblings, being really useful, being with James, hanging out with his friends, playing the piano and/or violin, hanging out with James and Percy  
Dislikes: jobs going wrong, not being on time, mean Diesels, his friends or siblings getting hurt or worse, his nightmares  
Love interest: James

 **Edward Hill:**

Age: 29  
Likes: his younger siblings, staying calm, nature, working hard, helping others  
Dislikes: anyone making fun of his friends or family, being made fun of for his age (even though he's not that old)  
Love interest: Henry

 **Henry Green:**

Age: 23  
Likes: his forest, his little brother Percy, hanging out with Gordon and James  
Dislikes: his forest or any animals getting hurt, his friends losing themselves  
Love interest: Edward

 **Gordon Hill:**

Age: 24  
Likes: pulling the express, working hard, accepting a challenge, his siblings and cousins, hanging out with Henry and James  
Dislikes: being late, losing a race, jobs going wrong, his nightmares  
Love interest: Connor

 **James Noble:**

Age: 17  
Likes: his older brother Hiro, showing off how cool and handsome he is (especially for Thomas ;)), being with Thomas, hanging out with Gordon and Henry, hanging out with Thomas and Percy  
Dislikes: getting dirty, doing another jobs besides pulling coaches, his friends blaming him for things he didn't do  
Love interest: Thomas

 **Percy Green:**

Age: 17  
Likes: pulling the mail, hanging out with Thomas and James, having races with Harold  
Dislikes: people assuming Thomas is older than him, being made fun of, getting dirty  
Love interest: Toby (later on)

 **Toby Hold:**

Age: 18  
Likes: his sister Flora, his friend Henrietta, hanging out with his friends  
Dislikes: being made fun of for driving a steam tram, Flora or Henrietta being made fun of  
Love interest: Percy (later on)

 **Emily Lavon:**

Age: 19  
Likes: her bothers, her jobs, hanging out with Molly and Lady, friendly Diesels  
Dislikes: being late for a job, getting dirty (but she'll do it if she needs to), being made fun of because she's the only girl on the Steam Team  
Love interest: Caitlin

 **Stanley Claire:**

Age: 19  
Likes: his brother, making sure jobs go right, helping others, hanging out with his friends  
Dislikes: when Spencer shows off too much, being late for a job, bad Diesels  
Love interest: no one

 **Rosie Hill:**

Age: 26  
Likes: Millie, her brothers, hanging out with her friends, making jobs go right, singing (especially to her little brothers when they have nightmares)  
Dislikes: things not going right, being unable to help her brothers when they have nightmares, her jobs going wrong  
Love interest: Millie

 **Flora Hold:**

Age: 22  
Likes: her brother Toby, hiking, climbing rocks, nature, helping her brother when he feels upset  
Dislikes: any of her friends sad, seeing Toby struggle with being different from the rest of the Steam Team  
Love interest: Daisy

 **Hiro Noble:**

Age: 27  
Likes: peace and calmness, his brother James, his best friend Thomas, being in Henry's forest, helping his friends calm down, speaking Japanese, teaching others Japanese  
Dislikes: when his brother shows off too much, mean Diesels and Steamies, being reminded of being stranded before he met Thomas  
Love interest: Spencer

 **Spencer Claire:**

Age: 24  
Likes: his cousins (Edward, Rosie, Gordon, Thomas, and the Flying Scotsman), his brother, racing Gordon, showing off how cool and fast he is  
Dislikes: losing a race, admitting he was afraid of something, his brother ignoring him  
Love interest: Hiro

 **Montague "Duck" Lavon:**

Age: 30  
Likes: his siblings, working with Edward, making sure his jobs go right  
Dislikes: Diesel causing trouble, being made fun of just because he's called Duck  
Love interest: BoCo

 **Whiff Lavon:**

Age: 26  
Likes: his siblings, working hard, using and making maps of Sodor, digging tunnels  
Dislikes: being made fun of because he wears glasses, worrying if one of his friends are missing, being called a nerd  
Love interest: no one

 **Connor Hudson:**

Age: 25  
Likes: racing with Caitlin, hanging out at Ulfstead Castle, Gordon, making sure everything is on time  
Dislikes: getting in trouble, being forced to go slow, his sister getting hurt or worse  
Love interest: Gordon

 **Caitlin Hudson:**

Age: 20  
Likes: racing with Connor, talking with her friends, dancing, calling Connor her 'guardian angel'  
Dislikes: Connor getting hurt or nervous, being forced to go slow  
Love interest: Emily

 **BoCo Powell:**

Age: 31  
Likes: his Diesel engine, listening to classical music, Duck, reading  
Dislikes: being annoyed by Bill and Ben, Daisy not doing work  
Love interest: Duck

 **Daisy Powell:**

Age: 22  
Likes: make-up, Flora, doing work (see her notes), traditional ways  
Dislikes: making others do her work (see her notes), her brother being hurt, being annoyed by Diesel  
Love interest: Flora

Extras:

 **Flying Scotsman (but prefers to be called 'Scot'):**

Age: 24  
Likes: his much larger group of siblings, his cousins (Spencer and Stanley), racing with Gordon, hugging Gordon, making sure his jobs go right  
Dislikes: anyone making fun of his family, his engine breaking down, worrying about Gordon's safety  
Love interest: no one

 **Millie Norramby:**

Age: 24  
Likes: her brother Luke, working in Ulfstead Castle, spending time with Stephen, Glynn, and Luke  
Dislikes: Stephen and Glynn not paying attention, Luke having difficulties  
Love interest: Rosie

 **Luke Norramby:**

Age: 17  
Likes: his sister Millie, working up in Ulfstead Castle, his friends Thomas and Toby, Duncan  
Dislikes: remembering Victor's accident, and thinking he caused it, letting Thomas down  
Love interest: Duncan

 **Duncan Wolf:**

Age: 18  
Likes: Luke, his Scottish heritage, his brother Rusty, being athletic, helping his friends (but doesn't like to admit it)  
Dislikes: not being given attention, his engine breaking down, anyone hurting Luke, being told what to do  
Love interest: Luke


	2. Profiles (expanded)

**TTTE Humanised Profiles (expanded)**

 **A.N. tried my hand at expanding profiles! Though, they're more along the lines of facts, but oh well xD it still explains them, likes profiles do :D**

 **A.N. 2 to the guest, who was wondering about the rest of narrow gauge engines – when Goldsaddletank and I made this humanised universe, we made it using only main characters for our stories and rps. Like, the characters** _ **we**_ **use the most, not main characters in general :) hope that clears things up**

 **Update as of 9/11/18: added in Duncan's profile! And a couple extra notes!**

…

 **Thomas Hill (formerly Thomas White):**

\- Thomas is a fifteen year old, brought to Sodor when he was just fourteen from the London City Orphanage  
\- After arriving on Sodor, he became very close to Edward, and helped bring him closer to his estranged brother, Gordon. In doing so, they also brought Rosie, Gordon's flatmate, into Edward's life as well.  
\- After a few months, Edward adopted him, and Rosie, and, along with Gordon, they all became siblings  
\- His first real friends were James and Percy/James is actually the first person he fell in love with  
\- Thanks to Rosie, he knows how to play the violin and piano  
\- He loves dancing with Edward*  
\- He has depression, anxiety, and PTSD

 **Edward Hill (formerly Edward Pearsall):**

\- Edward is a twenty nine year old who lived on Sodor most his life. He came to Sodor when he was four years old, and was one of the first official Steam Team workers when he grew up.  
\- He loves reading, always has a book with him, and will often read aloud to anyone who asks  
\- After an argument with his brother, he almost left the island, had Henry not arrived in time to stop him.  
\- Even though his time with them was short, he grew up with Duck and BoCo  
\- He still is secretly upset about the fight that caused him and Gordon to become estranged (meaning, he hates that they fought at all)  
\- He loves dancing with Thomas

 **Henry Green:**

\- Henry is a twenty three year old who came to Sodor with his brother Percy looking for work  
\- He eventually landed a job as a gardener at a local flower shop, until STH came by, and gave him and Percy a spot on his railway  
\- After Percy was born, Henry would not let anyone else but him hold or even touch Percy (he was very protective)  
\- He knows a lot about musical instruments  
\- He's overprotective towards anyone who is close to him

 **Gordon Hill (formerly Gordon Pearsall):**

\- Gordon is a twenty four year old who came to Sodor after he was born when he was five years old, and was met with his older brother Edward (who was nine, at the time)  
\- Just as Edward, he hates that he and his brother fought at all (though he won't actually admit it)  
\- He can be very grumpy, but Thomas usually makes him smile  
\- He won't admit this much either, but from time to time, he misses the Flying Scotsman  
\- In the very least, even if it's not perfect, he is glad he made up with Edward

 **James Noble:**

\- James is a seventeen year old who arrived on Sodor when he was seven with his older brother Hiro*  
\- A few months after arriving on Sodor, Hiro went missing, and stayed that way for years, causing James to fall into a deep depression  
\- Thomas was his first real friend/crush  
\- He was sixteen when they finally found Hiro  
\- He loves playing guitar, and will often hold little impromptu concerts with Thomas, who'll play the piano, and Percy, who'll play the flute

 **Percy Green:**

\- Percy is a seventeen year old who came to the island with Henry, in an attempt to find an easier life  
\- Almost immediately, he clicked with James and Thomas  
\- He loves playing the flute (Henry taught him)  
\- Sometimes, he acts younger than his actual age, but hates when people assume he's younger than Thomas (he's fine with them thinking they're the same age, but he'll still correct them)

 **Toby Hold:**

\- Toby is an eighteen year old who, when he arrived on Sodor, was also one of the first official Steam Team workers, despite his age  
\- Unlike the others with regular steam engines, Toby drives a steam tram  
\- When he came to Sodor, Henrietta took him under her wing, and acted as a mentor until Flora arrived  
\- He's still bothered when people ask if his steam tram is an electric tram  
\- He once had a crush on Mavis, but after she told him off, he moved on

 **Emily Lavon (formerly Emily Colly*):**

\- Emily is a nineteen year old that came to Sodor when she was seventeen, after she had finished studying at a music academy  
\- After arriving on Sodor, Duck and Whiff immediately took a liking to her, and they all started hanging out, soon forming a close bond  
\- She's described as a 'tomboy'  
\- She does love singing, and will often join Thomas, James, and Percy in their concerts

 **Stanley Claire:**

\- Stanley is a nineteen year old, who was brought to the island to help with a large project  
\- He still feels rather bad about how things went down with Great Waterton, but he's glad that he's finally friends with Thomas  
\- He once had a crush on Emily, until it was revealed she liked Caitlin  
\- He had falling out with his brother Spencer, when he kept claiming that he was the best, and as the fighting escalated, it unfortunately led to Spencer physically hurting Stanley

 **Rosie Hill (formerly Rosie Taylor):**

\- Rosie is a twenty six year old who arrived on Sodor to help STH with some important deliveries, and soon decided to stay  
\- She likes painting and admiring sunsets. She frequently likes to paint Millie  
\- Because of her enormously bubbly attitude, many people assume she's younger than her actual age  
\- Rosie is more along the lines of a 'take charge' kind of girl (meaning, if Edward (who's in charge in Tidmouth) isn't around, or isn't able to make orders, she'll do it in a heartbeat, and step up)  
\- Before she arrived on Sodor, she ran a painting/music school

 **Flora Hold:**

\- Flora is a twenty two year old who came to Sodor a few years after her brother did, in order to find better work  
\- She has aspirations to be a vet or a doctor, but is lacking in confidence to reach for her dreams (even so, she's fine working on STH's railway)  
\- She likes cooking  
\- She and Toby like to 'switch roles' (meaning Flora will often carry Toby (mainly bridal style), instead of Toby carrying Flora (besides, it feels more right to them that way, seeing as Flora is older))  
\- When she's free, she'll often help Toby with his work

 **Hiro Noble:**

\- Hiro is a twenty seven year old, who came to Sodor with his brother James, and was one of the first steam engine drivers, but went missing after a few months  
\- After he was found, James wouldn't let go of him for weeks and vise versa  
\- He still refers to Thomas as his 'best friend'  
\- Back in Japan, he taught a martial arts school  
\- He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but if he has to, he will

 **Spencer Claire:**

\- Spencer is a twenty four year old who came to Sodor often with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, but eventually started living there completely to be closer to his brother and cousins  
\- When he fought with his brother, he ended up grabbing him, and choking him. Ever since then, he's been extremely careful with Stanley  
\- Despite his changes, he still tends to think he's better than everyone  
\- In total, he believes he's had two lowest points in his life: hurting Stanley and trying to get rid of Hiro (before he realised he was James' brother)  
\- If he has time, he'll ask if Hiro can ever train him in martial arts

 **Montague "Duck" Lavon:**

\- Duck is a thirty year old who came to Sodor to work with Edward when he was twenty eight, after nearly losing his job because of Diesel  
\- If he can't be found, it's best to check by the docks  
\- Like Toby, Duck is sometimes made fun of for driving a pannier tank engine  
\- He has a very firm bond with his brother Whiff*, and adopted sister Emily  
\- He is a firm believer of the 'Great Western way' but will do things differently if need be

 **Whiff Lavon:**

\- Whiff is a twenty six year old who was born and raised on Sodor, though he was not one of the first official workers  
\- He finds it laughable how people react when he says he and Duck are brothers (they normally seem surprised)  
\- When he was young, he ended up trapped on Misty Island, but found his way back through the tunnel (hence why he was the only one who knew about it at first)  
\- Sometimes, he's tried going without glasses, but it's ended miserably (meaning he kept tripping and knocking things over)

 **Connor Hudson:**

\- Connor is a twenty five year old who came to Sodor with his sister to work in Ulfstead Castle  
\- At times, he can be very cautious, going rather slow, afraid he could hurt something or someone  
\- He finally got over his fear of hurting something/someone with help from Gordon (who would then challenge him to some races)  
\- It is unintentional, but sometimes he can come across as being somewhat smug  
\- Occasionally, he likes to slow down, and takes leisurely walks just outside Ulfstead Castle

 **Caitlin Hudson:**

\- Caitlin is a twenty year old who came to Sodor with her brother to work in Ulfstead Castle  
\- Sometimes she forgets to think before she speaks and unintentionally hurts others' feelings  
\- Instead of saying 'big brother' or 'brother' when introducing Connor to others, Caitlin will often refer to him as her 'guardian angel' (it always makes Connor smile)  
\- After Emily saved her engine from crashing due to failed brakes, she took it upon herself to repay Emily for her kindness  
\- If she can't be found, it's best to check Tidmouth, and see if she's with Emily

 **BoCo Powell:**

\- BoCo is a thirty one year old who came to Sodor to get away from their parents strict traditional views  
\- He was at first very curt towards Bill and Ben, until Edward came and sorted things out between them  
\- After a small incident between him and Duck due to Duck's experiences with Diesels, he, Duck, and Edward became good friends  
\- BoCo was very protective of Edward, and always tries making his friend feel welcomed  
\- At times, Duck's 'Great Western Way or the wrong way' annoys him greatly  
\- He and Flora gave Daisy an ultimatum when she was letting beauty get to her head over her work ethic

 **Daisy Powell:**

\- Daisy is a twenty two year old who came to Sodor with her brother  
\- When she first arrived, she was very rude to Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, much to the dismay of others  
\- She hates when people say all Diesels are 'evil' as she knows quite a few nice Diesels  
\- Daisy for a time, valued make-up and looks over her work and relationships- and because of that, she nearly lost her brother and her lover; so she gave up make-up and focused more on doing her own work and strengthening her relationships with those closest to her  
\- She once made Thomas her 'mini me'; she painted his nails, and dyed his hair blond for fun, and dressed him like her (Thomas thought it was fun too)

Extras:

 **Flying Scotsman (but prefers to be called 'Scot'):**

\- Scot is a twenty four year old who constantly comes to Sodor to surprise his family  
\- Now and then, he jokes about moving to Sodor (much to Gordon's annoyance)  
\- He broke a speed record back at the Mainland, and is rather famous  
\- Scot is a rather calm person. It takes a lot to anger him, but not a lot to worry him  
\- He was very shocked when he learned Edward adopted Rosie and Thomas, thus expanding the number of siblings he had, though he was glad as well

 **Millie Norramby:**

\- Millie is a twenty four year old who arrived on Sodor a few years after her brother came  
\- She was adopted by Sir Robert while he was travelling in France*  
\- She has a large interest in botany (the study of plants)  
\- While Millie can be sweet, it's best not to cross her when it comes to her Father or brother (aka. don't make fun of either of them)  
\- She'll often teach French lessons to anyone who asks

 **Luke Norramby:**

\- Luke is a seventeen year old who came to Sodor by boat with his (now) friend, Victor  
\- Shortly after his sister was adopted, Sir Robert adopted him as well  
\- He struggles with suicidal thoughts frequently, but never acts upon it, afraid of hurting his sister  
\- He doesn't know much about musical instruments, but he loves playing the bodhran (an Irish drum)  
\- One thing that really does take away his pain, is being with his friends, his Father and sister, and Duncan  
\- He often likes to hang out with Thomas* and Toby*

 **Duncan Wolf:**

\- Duncan is an eighteen year old who came to Sodor as a spare worker in order to help after an accident, then soon decided to stay permanently  
\- Shortly after his arrival, Duncan saved Luke from a fire in the quarry mines  
\- Duncan may fight with his brother Rusty*, but if anyone lays a finger on him, they'll be facing him  
\- He will act tough, but on the inside, Duncan is a teddy bear  
\- A few years back, he hated Christmas; but with the encouragement of Rusty and Luke, he warmed up to the holiday

 **NOTES:**

*in our headcanon, Hiro and James are blood brothers, but Hiro went missing under unspecified reasons, but was found by Thomas years later

*Edward, Gordon, and the Flying Scotsman are blood brothers as well

*Duck and Whiff are blood brothers as well, with Emily being their adopted sister (though Duck and Whiff were separated, before Whiff was actually born)

*Emily's last name here before she was adopted is Colly (I'm sorry, I just see 'Stirling' used too much – I wanted something a little different :D)

*Sir Robert is the adoptive Father to both Millie and Luke

*Duncan and Rusty are blood brothers here too :3

*We also have this extra headcanon that Thomas, Toby, and Luke hang out a lot

*I have another headcanon where Edward and Thomas love to dance together whenever they have the chance


	3. TTTE Crew Profiles

**TTTE Crew Profiles**

 **A.N. The engine's crews, in my stories** _ **Fractured**_ **,** _ **Overlooked Love**_ **, and** _ **A Redeemed Bond**_ **, along with Thomas' 'Father' are going to have bigger roles in my stories from now on. Because of this decision, I've decided to make profiles for** _ **them**_ **this time :)**

…

 **Thomas' Father and crew:**

 **William:**

Full name: William Rohan Barlette  
Age: 47  
Likes: his 'son' Thomas, playing the violin and piano, singing in different languages, the season autumn, lavender (the flower)  
Dislikes: people hitting on him (in the past), Thomas getting hurt, seeing Thomas upset  
Looks: short red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tall  
 **One thing that is a** _ **must know**_ **for William:** he has _never_ loved anyone romantically, though he has had plenty of platonic love for those he knows (full story down below if you wish to know more)

 **Jason:**

Full name: Jason Quinn Stone  
Age: 37  
Likes: spending time with Thomas and Derek, learning more about Thomas from William, reading, turtles  
Dislikes: when any of the engines fight with each other, Thomas' cheekiness (when it gets out of hand), large crowds  
Looks: short, dark brown hair, grey eyes, fair skin

 **Derek:**

Full name: Derek Cameron Woods  
Age: 26  
Likes: spending time with Thomas and Jason, seashells, spending time with his family (in the past), listening to William's stories about Thomas  
Dislikes: fighting with Edward's crew, loud noises  
Looks: mid-length, straight black hair, green eyes, light brown skin

 **Edward's crew:**

 **Dean:**

Full name: Dean Blake Sherman  
Age: 30  
Likes: spending time with Edward and Kurtis, making and fixing wind chimes, writing poems, playing chess with Kurtis  
Dislikes: Edward blaming himself when jobs go wrong, losing a game of chess, windy days  
Looks: short brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin

 **Kurtis:**

Full name: Kurtis Deacon Hale  
Age: 33  
Likes: spending time with Edward and Dean, reading books out loud to others, playing cards with Jason, whales  
Dislikes: getting sunburnt, making Dean lose in chess (though he doesn't actually mind XD), being alone  
Looks: medium length, chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, pale skin

 **Henry's crew:**

 **Mark:**

Full name: Mark Chandler Holder  
Age: 29  
Likes: spending time with Henry and Caden, bird watching, nature, horror novels  
Dislikes: anyone thinking Henry isn't capable of work, deadlines, being too cold  
Looks: short, chestnut brown hair, jade green eyes, fair skin

 **Caden:**

Full name: Caden Seth Durham  
Age: 34  
Likes: spending time with Henry and Mark, butterflies, studying the ocean  
Dislikes: cruelty to animals, having his picture taken, being too hot  
Looks: short, honey blond hair, light blue eyes, tan skin

 **Gordon's crew:**

 **Jeffery:**

Full name: Jeffery Elliot Hutchinson  
Age: 27  
Likes: spending time with Gordon and Andrew, winter, taking photos, puzzles  
Dislikes: Gordon's arrogance, high winds, Gordon putting himself down, rubber bands  
Looks: short, platinum blond/white hair, blue eyes, pale skin

 **Andrew:**

Full name: Andrew Houston Shepherd  
Age: 25  
Likes: spending time with Gordon and Jeffery, summer, painting,  
Dislikes: Gordon stopping on his hill (even if he doesn't mean to), being late, arguing with anyone  
Looks: short, curly, dark brown hair, brown eyes, medium brown skin

 **James' crew:**

 **Shawn:**

Full name: Shawn Olson Pollard  
Age: 25  
Likes: spending time with James and Mason, making candles, spiders, late night talks with James and Mason  
Dislikes: James showing off, remembering James' accident when he first arrived on Sodor, the Steelworks engines (for tricking James and Thomas),  
Looks: cherry red hair, russet brown eyes, fair skin

 **Mason:**

Full name: Mason Ray Hood  
Age: 24  
Likes: spending time with James and Shawn, dogs, crystals, listening to James talk about what he loves  
Dislikes: James' vanity, the Steelworks engines, the smell of lemons (makes his nose sting and eyes water)  
Looks: strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, olive colour skin

 **William's story:**

Growing up, William felt awkward and like an outcast because he never felt any romantic love for anyone- male or female. He's felt plenty of platonic love for his friends, family, and acquaintances, but never romantic. In just a few months' time however, he was fine with it, and everyone seemed ok with it too- except for a few males and females, miffed that they couldn't get him to fall for them.

Come time when he wanted to care for someone, though still not romantically, he turned to tools, and began constructing the blueprints for building a small E2 tank engine. No one was able to pull him away from his plans- he was determined to at least finish them. He'd eat, drink, sleep, and shower regularly, knowing his health came first, but when he was working on his plans, nothing could get him away.

When Thomas was built and awake, William devoted himself to the engine, and the engine vice versa to him. When they were out enjoying themselves, either watching a sunset, relaxing near a forest, or watching a festival, many people would try and flirt with William. William would in turn smile, laugh, and thank them, but he never returned the gesture, continuously uninterested, and would always turn his attention back to Thomas.


End file.
